Halloween Hoax
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: L was drugged and soon awakes to find himself in a interesting situation...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DN/SM One-Shot!


**Halloween Hoax**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: L was drugged! He soon awakes to find himself in an interesting situation….**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot not the characters :) No sue!**

**PS: Will be moved to the Anime:Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon Crossovers: Death Note section soon!  
**

**

* * *

**

**…**

L's body felt heavy as he began to awaken from his slumber. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. He hardly ever slept and, when he did, it was never laying down. L tried to move but found that task to be exceptionally hard. Though for a normal person, panic would set in; however, L was anything but normal. He tried to recall what would have caused this situation through the fog of his mind. All he could recall was having tea with Usagi and Matsuda. After that, everything went blank.

Groaning lowly, L tried to move his toes. He was able to curl them. Next he moved to his feet, then legs, thighs, hips, stomach, arms, neck, and finally, his head. It took a long while before he was able to force himself up into a semi-sitting-and-semi-laying position.

L brought a hand up to his head, trying to brush a hand through his tussled hair; however, his fingers would only spread so far. Blinking away the pretty little stars that danced around his vision, he brought his hand to his face. Large eyes of the deepest obsidian blinked in confusion at the mitten covered hand. L's eyes followed the gray and black stripped fabric up his arms and to his shoulders. From there, it ran down his chest where a large gray oval patch was covering his stomach. Below that, he had grey and black stripes running down his legs and into bootsies. Bootsies? L pushed himself all the way up, forcing himself to stand. When he did, he felt something pulling on him from behind. Looking back over his shoulder, he noted a striped tail dangling from his butt.

L frowned.

L wasn't happy.

L was out for blood.

"Ryuuzaki!" A very familiar voice rang out through the air from behind him. Turning around, L was faced with the sight of Matsuda dressed up as a warlock and hiding behind a Goth queen Misa. Beside them, however, was Usagi. The blonde haired girl had dropped her normal school uniform for a pixie like Halloween outfit made of silver and pink. The tight corset like bodice was silver and shined in the light. Trimming the top edge that covered just the appropriate amount of cleavage to be somewhat semi-descent were beautiful silk pink roses. The v-line waist was trimmed in pink ribbon that tied into an intricate bow with pink silk rose's right below where here belly button would be. Two long strands of pink ribbon fell down to reach her kneecaps and swayed when she moved. Her skirts reached mid thigh and were made up of several layers of frayed pink and silver transparent fabric. Her tiny feet were clad in silver heels with pink gems lining the straps. Her blonde hair held several little braids and ribbons throughout it.

"Usagi-chan," L replied.

"You look so adorable!" Usagi gushed while tackling him into a hug, squeezing the still confused detective in her tight embrace. Though L enjoyed the attention from the small blond, he still wanted answers.

"Why am I dressed as a-"

"-Racoon" Usagi supplied.

"Yes, exactly." L nodded.

"Well, it is Halloween after all and you refused to participate. So, we all thought it'd be fun to make you participate," Usagi chirped while stepping back and giving him a good look over.

"We, Usagi?" The irritated voice of Light Yagami questioned from behind. L noted that he was not the only miserable one of the group. It seemed like Misa had made Light come along as well. L smirked as he took solace in the fact that Light was worse off than he. At least L did not look like he lost a fight with Misa's make up bag. Indeed, Goth King was not the look Light should strive for in the future.

"Oh no," Usagi whined while running to her purse and retrieving something out of it. "One of your whiskers messed up!" Usagi scurried back over to L, opening what was a tube of face paint and moving it towards his face. L, however, had other plans.

"I don't think so, Usagi-chan," he said while grabbing her hand and holding it away from him. Usagi's upset face turned into a determined one as he continued to restrain her wrist.

"Ryuuzaki it looks bad. I need to fix it. So. Let. Go!" Usagi jerked her hand to no avail. Just when she was about to tire out, an idea struck her. Pulling as hard as she could, L tried his best to hold to her hand, pulling on her wrist. He failed to notice her smirk or the fact that she wasn't pulling so hard anymore. Instead, Usagi pushed, stunning L and making him lose his balance. Unfortunately for her, L did not relinquish his hold on her. They went tumbling into the back of the couch, knocking it over and causing Usagi to land on top of L, straddling him in a very provocative position.

L and Usagi both groaned simultaneously while clutching their foreheads. L had landed and softened the fall (for the most part); however, he took the brunt of it and ended up not only hitting his head on the cold and heartless tile floor, but, also, bumped skulls with Usagi. Though she was small in stature and sweeter than any desert he had yet to taste, she had one hell of a hard head. Usagi was thinking along the same thoughts as she whimpered and fought not to cry. Who would have known that L's head was so hard?

"That hurt," Usagi mumbled while rubbing her head with one hand while sparing L a glance. She noted that he had freed her wrist to tend to his own head. Ignoring her pain for the moment, she quickly swiped the black face paint over his cheek, making a new whisker.

L froze the moment he felt the cool gooey substance make contact with his skin. Looking up, he half-heartedly glared at the petite blonde that still straddled him. She seemed to have forgotten that fact, her embarrassment, and her pain for the moment for her triumphant mood. He would just have to fix that, wouldn't he?

L lifted his mitten covered hands and slowly dragged them up Usagi's exposed skin of her thighs. Though he could not feel the smoothness of her skin through the fabric of the costume (which he mentally cursed for a good five minutes) he could feel the warmth of her skin seeping into it. His hands rested on her hips, giving them a squeeze and pulling her down a little harder on him. This seemed to gain her attention as a large blush quickly spread over her cheeks.

"As much as I enjoy this position Usa-koi, I think matters of this are better left for the bedroom," L grinned lecherously up towards the woman whose entire face was redder than a ripe tomato.

Usagi eeped in shock before scurrying off of L and putting a good distance between them. She stood and quickly brushed herself off while ignoring the chuckles from the others in the room (minus the scowling Light).

"Are we gonna go trick-or-treating or stand around here all night?" Misa snapped out after a while. Obviously she had long since grown bored of the 'entertainment' that had played out before the costumed task-force.

The sound of scurrying feet was her answer as everyone made their way to the doors. As they approached them, Misa started handing out large bags with jack-o-lantern faces printed on them. When she handed L his bag, he shook his head and handed it back to her.

"What's your problem, Ryuuzaki?!" Misa demanded. L simply smirked and held onto one of Usagi's pigtails as she walked by him.

"It's not big enough to fit Usa-Koi in so I don't want it," the man teased while tugging on one streamer. Usagi proceeded to blush again, tugging on her pigtail in hopes of freeing it.

"Ryuuzaki cut that out," Usagi whispered harshly while trying to fight down the returned blush. L chuckled and let her go, following the rest of them out the front doors. When he stepped outside, L turned to examine himself in the reflection of the glass. He was terrified to see that not only had the outfit had mittens and booties, but, also, a hoodie with the ears of a raccoon hanging from it. On his face, Usagi (he only guessed) had painted his face to resemble and match the rest of his raccoon outfit.

L turned around and walked right back through the doors. Usagi, having noticed something was amiss, ran back and led him back outside by his ear.

"Aiyah, wait up everyone!" Usagi cried out while tugging the wincing L along.

From up above, Watari smiled down at the scene he saw through his binoculars. Placing the heavy things down, he turned back to the kitchen, tossing the evidence of his assistance in drugging his young master into the trash.

* * *

**…**

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_

**…**

**I made this out of boredom and sadness. I will be unable (again) to participate in anything Halloweenish (Passing out candy, watching scary movies, dressing up, haunted trails, parties, etc) because of certain issues. Anyway, I made this to make up for it and try to cheer me up. It didn't work. Reviews would, though :)**

**I would rather they be for my story: My Fairytale, but, whatever. **

**NOTE: My Fairytale will NOT be updated until I get 90 reviews! So, review it if you are waiting on that update. For those that haven't, it's a Hellsing/SM crossover. Check it out :)**

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


End file.
